Where I belong
by Vrabie Negru
Summary: Robin is one day kidnapped when on patrol but it's not like a normal kidnapping. He gets taken in by the league of assassins and finds out where he belongs in this cruel world. He gains a new family, but still has some of his old one. (More characters then listed


**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

**Where I belong**

**Summary: Robin is one day kidnapped when on patrol but it's not like a normal kidnapping. He gets taken in by the league of assassins and finds out where he belongs in this cruel world. He gains a new family, but still has some of his old one.**

**Robin's POV**

Robin was patrolling the alleys of Gotham and letting his mind wander.

The team, minus Artemis, they always seemed to look down at him being the youngest and one of two human members on the team even though he is the most experienced member in the team.

The Justice League did the same.

Bruce, really Batman, since there doesn't seem to be a line between the two now, has just been calling out his mistakes for even the smallest things, started to make him sit out during patrols.

It seems like he is taking to take away Robin from me.

Robin was something my parents give to me, Bruce can't take it away. Robin though arguably slamming his fist into the closet hall making a hole.

Robin was so distraught that he didn't notice when a black cloth covered his mouth causing him blacked out.

**M-M**

**Robin's POV**

My eyes slowly started to open up. I noticed that the room I was in had white walls, a tan color carpet, and I was tied to a chair. He saw that someone had taken all of his weapons even the ones in his boots and gloves.

So I looked around the room to try to get a clue as to where he was. Coming through the door was a male dressed like a ninja. When I saw this he realized that I was being held by the league of assassins. Just then the Demon head himself came into the room wearing large green robes.

**Ras POV**

I have managed to capture Robin. For he doesn't know it but he will become my future heir. Ras kept telling himself this over and over, but deep down, he is doing this because of the way Batman has been treating robin.

Never having much affection from his own father at such a young age, but this boy has lost so much.

He should have a chance with a good family. Even if it's with an group of assassins.

"Ras, what do you want.", I said to him trying to put as much hate into my voice as possible

"I have an offer for you"

Robin's eyebrow rised at this

"Like I would ever make a deal with you."

"Young boy what I'm about to offer you is the deal of a lifetime, to become my heir and grandson. My daughter and I have our ways so we could adopt you so the Batman couldn't do anything about it, think about it. By joining the league of assassins, and our family, you would be well respected unlike with those "heroes", and you could bring real justice to the world. I mean think about, how many times in a week does the joker break out of prison, how many people have lost their sister, brothers, sons, daughters, and parents to him, all because the Batman cannot kill?"

I looked at robin and he seem to actually be thinking about my offer.

"Now I realize that this is something to think about so I will be back in one hour to heard your choice."

I then walked out closing the door behind me and was greeted by my daughter Talia.

"Father do you really believe that Richaid will agree? Of course daughter, I know that he will choose to join our family. After all, why would he stay with those heroes will trick him so poorly?"

**Robin's POV**

I can't believe all this.

Ras really does seem to want me to join them, and not just as a heir, but as family.

And the team and league, there are not the family I needed, they never would be.

Talia, I'm not to sure what that will be like but she is a ninja, so that would be pretty cool…

When the next hour rolled around Ras walked in the room. "Richard have you made your choice yet?"

"Yes, but why would you want me as your heir? After all, you've been after Batman for years, why suddenly change your mind and want to make me your heir?"

"Awhile back I was spying on you and the bat through the cameras I have set up in the Batcave so I could find some way to make the detective join me I came across something very interesting."

My eyebrow went up at this thing about what it could be. "I started to notice how the Batman as been and it seemed as if he is not the best choice for my heir, seeing the way he has treated you, so I am aware about how Batman has been treating you as of lately. Blaming you for a mission gone wrong when he was the reason, putting you before a mission, yelling at you, and even slapping you. Now I may be considered a villain but even I have my morals, and I don't abuse children. "

"And I wanted you to have a good home with a family."

I tried all he could be couldn't detect a lie in Ras voice.

And he wasn't lying about the whole Batman slapping me thing, but it seemed as though I deserved it since I had messed up the mission, after all, I needed to do anything I could to protect the innocent.

But now that I thought about it, he has been yelling at me a lot, those were memories that I had tried to lock up since if I were to tell anyone, I would be taken away and probably sent back to juvie. Heck, there was one time when he had almost told Roy about it.

But if I stayed here, then I wouldn't have to worry about be sent back to juvie, but would be better to going back to juvie, joining the a league of assassins…

"So what is your choice robin. "

Ras has actually noticed what has been going on, when his so called family never did. But no. He couldn't betray them to join the league of assassins.

Batman took him in when he was locked up in the juvenile detention center.

He would have stayed there if it wasn't for him, after all, nobody wanted an "orphan circus brat"

He would have ended up dead and abandoned on the streets, no one would have cared.

Batman let him become a hero. He saved hundreds and locked up tons of criminals so they wouldn't kill innocents.

But he never got any of the credit. Everyone would just give all the credit to batman.

No, he couldn't think like that. Being a hero wasn't about being showered with gifts.

He should feel fine.

But he didn't.

He has been a hero longer than anyone on the team, heck, he has even been a hero longer then some members of the Justice League, yet they just treated him as a child. They all did, no matter how many life's he has saved, and the fact that he can kick their butts, they would always look down at him.

Always to young, and never really.

Always to weak for being a human, yet he could beat any of them.

The only ones that would respect him and were actually like family were Red Arrow and Artemis, they understood what it was like.

But if he were to join the league he could have an actual family, people that would respect him, maybe even in the light he would get that…

"I…", I started to said, after this there would be no going back.

"I will join the League of Assassins and by doing so I understand that I will become the next demon head, the son of Talia al ghul, and the grandson of Ra al ghul

As I said that a warm smile creep up on his face thinking that I would finally have a real family.

"Excellent"

"O, and call me Dick."

Thalia returned the smile right back and untied the ropes that were on my arms.

I then through my arms around Thalia.

She was shocked at first but quickly recovered.

I could then feel another part of arms, and looking up, I discovered it was Ra, or Bunic I guess I should call him now.(Grandpa in Romanian)

"Once your settled in your room here we can finish filling out the adoption papers so that you are an al ghul." Said my new mother as I was smiling.

We suddenly stopped at a large wooden door when my mother said that this would be my new room.

I opened the door and the room was huge, there was a king size bed, a large flat screen, a bookshelf half filled, and a dresser.

This was bigger that my room at Bruce's house. This room is huge. I turned around to see Thalia smiling at my face. "Dick this will be your new room."

"Ok", I said

"You know Cheshire concert?", my mom asked

"Yeh.", I replied back

"In an hour she will lead you to the training room to do a one on one with you and after words she will show you to the dining room. By the way she doesn't know your identity so you can tell her or keep it a secret, your choice."

"All right." With that she left me to my new room.

Great I'm going to see Cheshire, Artys sister, I thought,(Yes I know about that), maybe it won't be so bad.

I then went to the dresser to get a pair of workout clothes.

I heard a knock on the door so I went to open it when all of a sudden Cheshire came in through the door with knives in hands getting to attack, but I moved out of the way. "Hey Ches, what ups.", in a friendly manner

"Your blood on the ceiling."

"No doesn't look like it", I as looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on I'm suppose to train you and see what you can do. Don't you see that every time I kick your but, I said with a cheerful smile.

Cheshire led me to the training room that had swords, guns, and many other weapons. Alright little bird lets see what you got. Cheshire came dashing forward really to attack, knives pulled out.

I moved out of the way and sent a punch flying to her stomach. Cheshire fell to the floor but got back up quick.

She punched me in the shoulder blade but I send back with a roundhouse kick to the head ending the fight. Cheshire was breathing hard as she got back up to her feet.

"I'm getting the felting that you don't like me, tell why that is? Also don't say it's because I was a hero before and you don't trust me.", I said to her, really hoping that that wasn't the reason

"Simple the batman made my sister turn against her family!", she said

I should have figured that was the reason why. "Look just because bats did that doesn't mean I had anything to do with it. "

"When Artemis first joined the team I knew something was up so I hacked into the files on the batcomputer to see what I could find any type of information on her."

'When bats found out he told me not to tell anyone until Arty was really otherwise he was pulling me off the team.'

'And besides, it was Artemis's secret to tell, not my."

I looked at her face but it was still hardened so I had to tell the true.

"I don't want anyone to lose their family whether it be from a hero or a villain. "

"When I was eight my parents died right in front of me. In one night my parents, cousin, aunt, and uncle were gone. I would never want anyone to lose their family. And it's not like the Batman has ever been family to me. All he does is brush me aside like all the other heroes. I'm just another soldier in his game."

By the time I finished I was breathing hard, I then looked at Cheshire and saw the look on her face.

She slowly took off the mask with wide eyes.

"Never knew you went through that. I always just guessed you were the bats son.", she said with sorrow in her eyes

A breath I was holding in let out.

"Yeah people Always just thought I was his son for some reason" I said.

If you don't mind me asking you what's your identity.

"Cheshire it's not that I don't trust it's just that I'm not ready yet for that." Cheshire let out a deep sign and smiled.

"I get it bird, sometimes it can be hard but I'm here if you need me, k?", Cheshire said

"Alright I got it.", I said

Now let's get back to training, have you ever played ninja before?", asked Cheshire

"O yay arty taught me once I win every time though.", I replied back

"Well why don't you play with a real ninja bird breathe?"

"Birdbreathe?, Well that's I new one.". I said to her

With that the two started playing like a long lost brother and sister.

**No one's POV**

As the week went by things were going really well.

Robin was loving his life as Richard Grayson-al ghul. He had a mother, grandfather, and Cheshire as his sister. Now it was time for his first mission. Himself along with Cheshire, and black spider were going to rob a bank with $1,500,000, in Star city, he knew this would be his first time stealing but his sister has his back.

Dressed in his new costume he was now Red X. His suit was black and red with a black hood, he had the same weapons as his Robin belt but more deadly, his belt but with a number of knives, from Cheshire, and a Red x symbol on his chest.

Climbing onto the plane the team made there way to star city.

Now Red X, he took a set next to Cheshire as who was messing with her hair.

"Nervous about seeing Artemis are ya.", Red X asked Cheshire since Ches and Arty were sisters and he imaged that it would be hard for him to fight one another

"No, the other one", she mumbled under her breath.

"O, you mean Red arrow your boyfriend AKA Roy Harper as you know him in his ID."

Cheshire just looked at him stocked, or from what he could guess under the mask.

**Robin's POV **

"How do you know about that?", she asked

"Well I wasn't the sidekick to the world's greatest detective for nothing" I said as Cheshire rolled her eyes.

"Not feeling whelmed I'm guessing."

"Look, I won't tell anyone about your guys relationship since you guys make each other happy and the heroeswould try to break it off but it would work out if he turned and joined the League with us, plus it would be nice to have my older brother back. I know that but how can I get him to turn, I know he has issues with green arrow and other heroes but still. We just need to get Red arrow and Artemis on our side and then we can be the best team ever.", I finished and looked at Cheshire who had a hopeful smile on her face

I said as Cheshire and I high five.

"Ok, I'm counting on you X", she said

The plane just arrived on the outskirts of Star City.

"Well we're here" Ches said, looking over at me with a big grin on my face.

"Let's do this little bird." Cheshire said putting on her mask as we jumped out of the plane.

"Now here's the plan guys, black spider will be on watch duty while X hacks into the security, shuts them off and then goes to where the weapon is being hidden, get it and I will knock out the guards so no one sees us.", Cheshire said looking at each of us as she did

I ran into the security room and turned the cameras off , from there I made my way into the secret vault where the weapon was. I then saw Cheshire coming in from the airways.

"Alright I unlocked the vault so we should be good.", I told her

Something feels different about this compared to my hero work. There's a feeling in my stomach, a thrill...?

Cheshire started saying something taking me out of my thoughts.

"Good job X you make a great teammate", said Cheshire with a proud look on her face. Making me smile.

"We got what we came for so let's head out.", I stated

Just then Red Arrow came running into the vault.

"Stop right there and put your hands up if you know what's good for you!", Red Arrow said

"Hm", Cheshire said as if she was thinking hard

"Do you think you will get away with it? I for one think we can what do you think X.", Ches said

Yeah we can make it, thanks for the encouragement but we gotten go see you later Red! I said.

So the chase began.

We all run to the top of the building. Black spider was supposed to come get them with the plane so we could make our escape. Artemis then picked that moment to jump in.

An ice arrow was shot an inch from me.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air" said Artemis.

That line is really overdone now that I think about it, no wonder criminals run away whenever we said that, makes me want to run away just to piss them off.

"Hey arty what's up.", I said taking off my mask but of course there was my mask I wear but the corners were pointinger.

Artemis's eyes widen when she saw my face and she put her bow down

"Robin? Is that you? Where have you been? Anyone has been looking for you?", she started

Red Arrow then jumped up onto the rooftop

"Artemis why the hell did you put your bow down-", Red Arrow started but then his eyes widen when he recognized me

"Robin is that really you? What are you doing with Cheshire, and why were you robbing a bank?!", He yelled at me

"I'll answer both of y'alls question if you would both quiet down.", I said

"Ok, so now that that is over, I guess you both of a lot of questions to ask me so it would just be easier of I told you my secret ID while I'm at it, Roy you're the only one who actually knows but as for Jade and Artemis, my secret ID is Dick grayson,", and with that I took off my mask

They both looked at me in shock but Jade was the first to recover.

"So that would mean that Bruce wayne is the Batman?", She said, and I nodded

"Well that's a surprise", She said while laughing a bit

"Bruce Wayne the playboy is the Batman"

This seemed to get Artemis out of her shock.

"So you were the annoying little freshmen who took a picture of me on my first day at school,!?",she said glaring at me the whole time

"I am not laughing", she said with her arms crossed and looked away

"Ok", I started, not that that is over… "Everybody else take off your masks since anybody else already knows the others IDs, take off your masks, there is to be no fighting, this is a peace grounds,", I said

Surprisingly Artemis, Cheshire and Roy all took off their masks.

"Good now that that is taken care of any questions."

Roy and Artemis both started talking at once. But I put my hands up to stop them and they did.

"Ok, lots do one at a time, Roy you go first.", I said knowing we had to take this slowly

"Where have you been Robin?, everyone has been looking for you for!?

"Very good question, but first it's Red X but you can call me X, or Dick since I just told Jade and Artemis my secret ID.

"And to answer your question I have been at one of the league of assassins bases training alongside my mother, grandfather, and sister figure Cheshire, cough your girlfriend cough, to become a shadow, and tonight, they sent me on my first mission"

"Wait, your dating Cheshire", said Artemis shocked

Before Roy could stay something I beat him to it.

"Well Arty Jade is your sister to be fair, and who knows, one day you two might be related." I said

"Fine", Artemis said

"But we are talking about this later", she said while looking at Roy

"Hey!, you got as much to explain as I do!", Roy said

"Fine!"

"Fine!", they both said

"Now I got a question for you, Dick, why did you join the league of assassins, they kill for crying out loud." Artemis said who was worried for the young bird.

"I did it to have a family again. The league of shadows treats me as one their own and Talia and Ras have become like a mother and grandfather to me, something that batman has never been to me. And besides Artemis, you've seen the way Young Justice has been treating me lately, just because I'm the youngest, and Batman, hasn't been the kindest to me as of late… " I said as Cheshire put her arm around me pulling me in for a side hug.

Artemis looked at the boy he thought of as her brother. Now that she could see what was behind his masked eyes she could see the pain and sadness as he looked to be deep in thought of his past, a look she knew very well. But she also wanted to know what Batman did to him.

Cheshire noticed this to and pulled me closer to her.

**No one's POV**

At this simple action, Artemis could see the same look in her sister's eyes when she used to hold Artemis like that. Artemis then saw that the bird was happy where he was and knew that he wouldn't go back to them, but she still wanted answers.

Roy could see it to, it was the way he used to hold Dick when he was younger, and having know Dick and Bruce for several years he knew that Bruce didn't treat Dick as a son, but more like a charity case, a feeling that he knew as well when he first came to live with Oliver.

Both Archers now known that Dick wasn't coming back to the heroes side but they still wanted his baby brother back.

Red X then put his mask on but both Archers could still see the pain that lay behind the mask

**X's POV**

"Well that was fun I will see you later guys." Waving goodbye to the archers. The plane came by to put Cheshire and I up.

"Now if you want more answers then meet Cheshire and I a mile north from Star city, no masks, no weapons, tomorrow night, got that?"

Not waiting for an answer we took off while the archers were too stunned to do anything.

**League of Assassins base**

"Do you really think that talking to them was the best idea. I mean they are heros and they could tell Batman and the other heros as well as the junior justice league." Cheshire said when they got back to the shadows base and were hanging out in her room.

"Trust me if they want answers they won't tell a soul and besides, Roy pretty much hates the league. Also this goes for both of them, if the league or young justice were to find out we wanted to meet with them they wouldn't be trusted.", I said

Jade just nodded. Wanting to get her sister back which now had a new little troll. And this time, she would protect him from their father.

**At Roy's apartment**

**Roy's POV**

Once they left I was quick to myself so I led Artemis to my apartment so that we could talk about what just happened without having to worry about being seen.

To Artemis to get her out of a shock. The answer I got was a punch to the face. "What did Cheshire mean when she said you two are dating!", She yelled in my face

"How bout her being your sister.", I said

"We can talk about the later. For now we have to worry about robin. Should we tell the league about our in counter with them or not?", said Artemis

"I have a feeling that they would know if we told the league so I think we keep this a secret. And besides, you saw the look and on Dick's face We can't betray him like that!, he finally has a real family and I don't think I could take that away from him.", I said to Artemis

"Agreed,"said Artemis. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to Gotham. Jumping out the window and running to the nearest zetc tube back Gotham

Little did they know that Green Arrow was watching him the whole time, to when they confronted Robin and Cheshire to their discussion in Roy's apartment. He didn't want to get Roy and Artemis in trouble but he had tell the Justice League since Robin was found.

**Please Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


End file.
